


my healthy appetite gets strongest at night

by bohemianrazberry



Series: mafia au [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Gentle Dom, Intimacy, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Subdrop, Subspace, gonna have to admit this is straight porn, kind of, mentions of polyamory, mentions of polygamy, slight size kink, sloppy sex, theres not really a mention of the mafia thing in this one i just wanted to write something hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianrazberry/pseuds/bohemianrazberry
Summary: Before meeting Josh, Danny had never evenconsideredloving a man the way he does today, wouldn’t even take a bullet for hismother, but the soft sounds Josh makes above him remind him that he would for him in a second.





	my healthy appetite gets strongest at night

**Author's Note:**

> whats up im back w another installation of something i wrote ages ago and finally got around to finishing. I literally wrote this like....last year and I just never finished it and I'm kinda mad at myself for it so yeah anyway I have a lot of drabbles of this au unfinished in my drive so once in a while i'll post some completed ones! like backstory for danny and stuff like that but rn this is just a random scene that can be fit anywhere! love u guys! xx (real life josh once again dont @ me) btw let's see how many drabbles i can title w bring on the men lyrics until i run out of good titles! also proof reading? idk her sorry

When Danny finally comes home at 11 pm, the first thing that hits him is the quiet murmur of the living room television. He’d spent two weeks away from the Young estate, visiting his mother who did not care where the money for his suit came from, just that he had one and that it fit him well. He scrubs his hand over his face in the dim lit hallway and shuts the heavy door behind himself, half expecting someone to jump out and scare him but no one seems to be up; except for the chatter from the TV in the other room, the house is silent. He drops his duffel at the door, reminding himself to pick it up in the morning, before toeing off his shoes and making his way into the living room. 

Joshua Young is half asleep on the couch in only a loose shirt and sweatpants. He has an arm thrown over his eyes but his hand is still holding the remote. At the sound of Danny’s scuttling about, Josh moves his arm, gasping when a heavy weight finds its way between his legs and over his chest. He peeks up and comes face to face with Danny on top of him and he beams wide, curling his legs so that he can rub up Danny’s calves. 

“Hi, stranger.” His voice is quiet and Danny leans down to press their lips together in a chaste and quick kiss. He’d missed him so much that it’s hard to keep his hands off of him, fingers already riding up Josh’s loose t shirt.  
“How was your trip?” Josh whispers.

“Okay, missed you so much, dove,” Danny murmurs into Josh’s sharp collarbone. He can feel when the younger man laughs, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. 

“Knew you’d be home tonight,” Josh says quietly, “waited up.” 

He pulls Danny down for a long sweet kiss, Danny’s hand finding its way into his lover’s dark curls and tugging hard. Josh makes a soft affectionate sound that Danny eagerly swallows down as he ruts against his pliant boy’s body. He can already feel himself getting hard in his jeans having missed his lover enough to crave anything he will provide. His dilemma doesn’t go unnoticed as Josh giggles into his mouth before pulling back and grinning even wider,

“Yeah?” his voice is as soft as ever and Danny groans, the desire to mount him almost inescapable. He only presses himself harder against Josh’s crotch, the position they’re in already mimicking the act he desires. 

“‘s go upstairs,” Josh offers and Danny is quick to scoop him up, the younger man gasping and laughing into his collarbone, legs tightening around his waist.

In the master bedroom, Danny presses Josh into the bed with intimate care before shucking off his leather jacket and unbuckling his belt. He watches Josh pant quietly on the unmade bed, shirt riding up to reveal a soft center and a fit waist. The curve of his cock can be seen through the grey of his sweatpants and Danny groans quietly, undressing even faster. Josh’s dark eyes are widened in an almost innocent appearance, chocolate curls falling into his thick eyebrows; his lips are parted almost in an appearance of awe but Danny _knows_ he himself is nothing in comparison to the idol in front of him.  
In his boxers, Danny climbs over his baby, kissing him feverently once more, “Missed you,” Danny repeats into his wet mouth, “Mine, missed you so much, love.” 

Josh only pulls him closer and whines into his mouth while Danny runs his hands up his chest under his shirt. He helps his boy remove the article of clothing before moving his mouth downwards to worship any spots he previously missed. Josh sighs while Danny’s mouth latches onto a nipple, a hand moving to cup Josh’s throat and hold fast but not tight enough. He bucks his hips lazily and bites his lip, eyes sliding closed when Danny shows teeth and tightens his fist around his throat. 

When Danny finally pulls back, Josh looks dazed already, eyes glistening and soft and he eagerly fumbles with Danny’s dark boxers to pull out his cock. Josh’s eyes are wet, glossy lips parted in reverence as he begins to lazily jerk Danny dry who twitches once in his fist. When he looks up at Danny, the older man can only groan at the sight of his immense cock in Josh’s fist. His lover eagerly moves forwards to get his mouth around the head of his dick and Danny’s hand finds a home in his curls immediately. 

Josh lazily kitten licks at the head for a moment before opening his mouth wider to take more, pink lips glossy and stretched around the crown. Josh looks up at him with wide, dark eyes as if seeking approval before slowly pressing himself down over his cock. After all the time they’ve been together, Danny knows what Josh likes and how capable he is but he’s always taken aback by the way he sucks cock down so easily. There’s a hard bulge where Danny’s cock sits in Josh’s throat which Danny moves a hand to cup gently. Josh looks up at him while he pulls off and jerks him steadily in his fist. 

“Good boy,” Danny praises gently, “You’re so sweet to me, thank you.”

Josh preens at the affection and presses himself back down over Danny’s cock who can only groan in satisfaction, pressing Josh’s head down until his nose hits his abdomen. He holds him there for a long moment, sighing pleasurably when Josh’s throat begins an attempt at bucking him off. Looking down, Danny takes in the arousing sight of Josh struggling against his cock, lips parted around the base of his dick, throat buckling beneath him. He finally pulls him off and Josh gags softly, spit and gunk covering his cock. Danny takes another moment to fuck his cock back into Josh’s throat, reveling in the tight fit and flexing muscle, how Josh’s body just opens up for him like it was made to do so. When Josh pulls off, there’s a string of precome connecting his pink mouth to Danny’s reddened cockhead and it makes Danny want him even more.

“C’mere baby, c’mere.” Danny coos and Josh looks up at him with wide eyes, he’s already mostly under now.

Danny leans down to press their lips together, fitting their mouths together in a sloppy kiss with no finesse, Josh basically just panting into his mouth while he presses his tongue past his lips. There’s a distant musk of cock in his mouth that Danny groans against, the filth of the thought arousing him further.

“Gonna take real good care of ya, alright, dove?” he murmurs quietly while pressing Josh back into the sheets.

Josh goes down easily and Danny hooks his fingers into his sweatpants, pulling them down over the sharp v of his hips. Josh’s cock is slightly curved, average at best and hard against his thigh, Danny loves him so much his heart might burst out of his chest. He helps him out of his sweats the rest of the way before eagerly fitting his mouth over his dick, sucking him down earnest and fast unlike Josh’s languid throat fuck. Josh mewls above him, gripping the sheets with one fist, his other caught in Danny’s dark hair, already messy from the eagerness of their activities. Danny’s quick to press against Josh’s abdomen, gagging slightly around his dick. He presses his fingers into Josh’s hips, holding him still when he tries to buck further, bobbing his head eagerly on his dick. Before meeting Josh, Danny had never even _considered_ loving a man the way he does today, wouldn’t even take a bullet for his _mother_ , but the soft sounds Josh makes above him remind him that he would for him in a second.

He pulls off gently and helps Josh, whose pliant and willing, onto his belly, fitting himself back between the space of his legs and pressing a kiss against his spine. His mouth makes its way down slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses that cool quickly in the air conditioned room, Josh only sighs into his pillow and his back curves to present his bottom to Danny. The older man bites down on the junction of ass and thigh, causing Josh to whine loudly, there’s a reddening mark left behind when he pulls back and he leaves a warm kiss on the abused skin.

Danny uses his thumbs to gently pry Josh open, exposing his fluttering and used entrance to the coolness of the room. His hole is shiny, gaping slightly from having already been used by other men in the house today. For some reason, Danny can’t bring himself to be disappointed, knowing that he loves them all just the same. Josh is still slightly tender, shivering almost unnoticeable in the dim of the room but Danny knows him well enough to recognize the slight ache of his body where it’s been opened up for a deep fuck. 

He presses a kiss against the rosebud before licking in immediately, feeling the _give_ of Josh’s body as it opens up around his wet tongue. Josh groans long and loud into the pillow, grinding his face back against his lover like a cat in heat, legs parting as he tries to ride his face. Danny holds him down with both hands on his hips and eats him out vigorously, sucking on his rim and chasing the tiny leftover taste of lube used earlier in the day while Josh kicks against the sheets, mewling his name repeatedly. 

Danny leaves him with one last wet kiss against his trembling center before leaning over the bedside to grab lube from the drawer. Josh watches him while whining softly, hand flexing over Danny’s thigh for attention which Danny chuckles at, leaning down to kiss his lover’s messy hair.

“Tell me if it’s too much okay?” Danny asks softly, “I know you’re still sore, dove, color?”

Josh keens quietly but murmurs a soft, “green, Danny.”  
Danny spreads lube over himself before pressing his torso against Josh’s back, fitting his cock into the cleft of his boy’s ass. He slowly grinds down against him, cock sandwiched, nosing at the back of Josh’s neck and covering him completely. It’s a slow, languid fucking on the outside of Josh’s body, Danny lazily grinding against him, reveling in the sweet pliant nature of Josh’s body. The thick head of his cock finally finds where Josh’s body gives and catches against his rim, pressing in slowly.

Josh mewls, gasping softly and spreading his legs more while Danny holds the base of his cock, making sure it finds its home inside his lover. The warm, tight, wetness that greets his dick is heavenly, Danny missed it immensely, almost unable to go without a fix. He presses in until his hips are flush against Josh’s ass who sighs softly, body trembling gratefully from being opened up on another dick. The thick, insistent cock inside of him has Josh moaning already, an unyielding but welcomed thickness buried inside of him, opening him up again. His body clenches methodically around it, welcoming the intrusion and milking Danny who leaves a dark hickey against Josh’s neck in gratuity.

“That’s it baby, so good for me,” Danny murmurs, rocking his hips gently against Josh’s ass, “Gonna fuck you so deep you can’t push me out.”

Josh clenches down at that, gasping loudly at the thought. He groans in pleasure as Danny rocks down against his prostate, sharp deliberate jabs delivered to his core, rim suckling at the base of his cock. Danny mounts him, fucking into the warm tight heat repeatedly. There’s lube slipping down Josh’s balls between his thighs, the space wet and slippery enough that Danny’s cock dislodges on a long pull back and slips back over his cleft. Danny maneuvers his cock back against the rim and watches the slick place open back up around his heavy girth. The hole shivers once before giving in and allowing Danny back inside, straight down to the warm core. Danny sighs softly, nosing into Josh’s curls and pressing a kiss into his hair.

He straightens back up and fucks him down earnestly, the wet sound of sex fills the quiet of the room followed closely by Josh’s soft panting and gasping. 

“Fuck,” Josh pants, “Fuck, please,” 

It doesn’t sound like he even knows what he’s asking for and Danny changes his languid fucking to a rougher pace, pressing in from root to tip and opening his boy on his dick. Josh turns his face to the side, curls matted to the dampness of his temples as he takes shaky breaths, mindlessly rocking back against Danny’s hips. His voice swells in his throat, a choked sigh escaping his lips while Danny brushes dark hair behind Josh’s ear. 

“That’s it, you’re so good,” Danny praises. 

His fingers slot perfectly back against Josh’s hips, pressing him into the mattress while his heavy balls swing against Josh’s reddened taint. The tightness of Josh’s body is dizzying, his rim swelling and coaxing Danny back in on every pull back. Danny slots himself against Josh’s back but eases the two of them onto their knees so he is curled over his lover’s spine. A hand slides from Josh’s hip around to his cock, gently milking his cock from base to tip while Danny lazily ruts against his backside. 

The noises escaping Josh turns into high keening, his legs tensing against Danny and his back further arching at the contact on his neglected cock. His rim twitches invitingly, gripping the base of Danny’s cock even harder, making him groan and fuck in deeper with tiny grinding motions. 

Without warning, Danny releases Josh’s cock and presses his hand against his lower abdomen, keeping him in place while he dicks into the pliant body beneath him with shallow but unrelenting thrusts. Josh yelps, scrambling for some semblance of leverage but is unable to find any, legs twitching from beneath him, but Danny keeps a strong hold around his middle, forcing his boy to remain impaled against his continuous fucking. 

“Fuck, yes,” Josh whines as his body is forced to take everything, unable to pull away even if he had wanted to. 

Danny uses his other hand to quickly jack Josh’s weeping cock, the body under him further writhing from the endless stimulation. Josh’s rim flutters in pleasure, squeezing Danny down as Josh finally comes with a shout that trails off into a high whine. From the angle, Danny can see his eyes roll back, his pink mouth slack and wet, features gone soft and vulnerable in his moment of complete bodily pleasure. 

Danny doesn’t let him bask though, instead he fucks Josh through his orgasm, curling over his back, arm around Josh’s middle as his heavy balls slap noisily against Josh’s ass. His lover keens and pants, body reflexively attempting to slide off of Danny’s heavy dick but Danny doesn’t allow it, holding him in place and fucking into him earnestly. The slap of his wet cock in Josh’s abused asshole is incredibly loud in Danny’s ears, intermingling with the filthy _ahs_ dripping from Josh’s wet mouth.  
From behind, one can see Josh’s legs give out from beneath Danny’s own spread knees but Danny keeps a strong grip on him, holding Josh up himself as his cock continues to impale Josh’s twitching body. Danny can feel the muscles of Josh’s legs and back twitching beneath him, over stimulated from just orgasming yet continuing to be unrelentlessly fucked. Danny doesn’t say anything, only groans long and deep as Josh’s rim suckles him down while stimultaneously trying to push him out.  
He rabbits earnestly against Josh for a minute before finally settling, pressing in as deep as he can and finally filling his boy up, panting into his curls in exhaustion. Josh lets out a soft _mmm_ body finally settling down yet still trembling. Danny gently runs his fingers through Josh’s matted curls, his own hips twitching gently every few often as he empties out within his lover.  
“Two weeks worth,” Danny explains softly, he presses a kiss against Josh’s cheek who smiles, eyes half lidded. Every few moments his body spasms slightly, overwhelmed by the unyielding thickness still buried inside of him and Danny can only coo tenderly. Finally he pulls out, thick cock leaving Josh’s rim empty and fluttering around nothing, white flood of come threatening to trickle out down. His hole is soft and pink, spasming against the cool room and gaping slightly from Danny’s savage rabbiting. Raising on his hands and knees above Josh’s exposed figure, Danny rakes his eyes over his sleepy lover.

Josh’s curls are messy and halo around his face, his head turned to the side and lips parted slightly. Josh’s eyes are closed and Danny longing to see the endless cesspools of his eyes, presses their lips together at the awkward angle and Josh kisses back slowly, still regaining his sense of being. The kiss is chaste and mostly wet and as Danny pulls back Josh’s eyes flutter open, half lidded and dilated. 

“You make me so happy,” Danny murmurs while they’re faces are still close and Josh smiles drunkenly, only half coherent in his subspace. 

Danny presses another chaste kiss against Josh’s lips before sliding down his body to settle between his legs. He maneuvers both arms under Josh’s soft thighs and grips his hips so that he cannot pull away before latching his mouth onto Josh’s filthy gape. Josh keens high in his throat, unable to buck Danny off but unwilling to stop him as Danny’s tongue presses its way inside of him.

Danny licks him out sloppily, sucking his own semen out from the mess he’d created while Josh groans and whines above him.

“You wanna push for me, Joshy?” Danny rubs a hand along the small of Josh’s back and Josh groans once before pushing a bead of semen down his taint.

“That’s it, dove,” Danny breathes lapping up the dribble. 

Josh whines again before another drop runs out the mess of his asshole, a wet gargled fart accompanying the droplet and Danny chuckles before pressing a biting kiss against Josh’s unassuming thigh. Josh sighs quietly, breathing deeply while Danny nurses a hickey into his skin, kissing the reddening flesh and crawling back up his body to settle beside him.

He pulls the bundle of sleepy boy into his chest, kissing his curls gently while Josh doses off. 

“Missed you a lot,” Josh yawns into his chest, he snuggles closer and presses a knee between Danny’s legs before settling.

Danny noses quietly at Josh’s hair, it’s jarring to see how defenseless and sweet Josh becomes at times. To release the anxiety of the daytime, he happily fades into subspace with his lovers. 

“I love you,” Danny whispers quietly against Josh’s temple. Josh looks up at him with still dilated onyx eyes, big and blameless.

“Love you more,” he states giggling, his smile is soft and clumsy and his pink tongue darts out to lick his lower lip before he curls into Danny’s chest still smiling.

Danny pulls him in tight, throwing the sheets over the two of them, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chants quietly. Josh is already asleep against his chest.


End file.
